In recent years, game machines have a communication function to play a match-type game with another game machine via a network. Further, a smartphone can make a game with other smartphones via the network by installing a program such as a game application.
Further, a content of the match-type game is not limited to a packaged game software, but a quiz set by one another is proposed as disclosed in Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1 discloses that a questioner registers a question, selection of correct or incorrect answer, and an answerer to a server with operation of an information terminal. When the answerer plays a game with a game machine connected to the server, the server sets the registered question and registers a result of the answer.